


Мост

by TheLosersClub2020



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22403476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLosersClub2020/pseuds/TheLosersClub2020
Summary: — Ну ты мастер шифроваться, — говорит Эдди. — Я сто раз видел эти буквы и ни разу не зацепился взглядом.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Мост

**Author's Note:**

> Канонические смерти персонажей, стекло (но с проблеском надежды).

— Ну ты мастер шифроваться, — говорит Эдди. — Я сто раз видел эти буквы и ни разу не зацепился взглядом.

Он гладит потемневшее от дождя дерево перил. Ричи сглатывает, глядя, как его пальцы скользят по полустёртым знакам — угловатым, как древние рисунки, ждущие в темноте, пока их выхватит из небытия фонарь археолога.

— На то и рассчитано, — Ричи разводит руками. — Чтобы знал я сам, и больше никто.

Эдди смотрит искоса. Улыбается.

— Тогда поздравляю. План выполнен на все сто.

У Ричи чёртов ком в горле, и он никак не может его проглотить.

Под мостом плывёт туман. Ричи помнит, что в жизни всё не так — Мост Поцелуев на самом деле очень низкий, и течёт там бурая от грязи речушка, и никакого загадочного тумана плыть не может. Разве что встанешь под мостом с сигаретой. Но сейчас туман клубится под ногами, в нём светятся звёзды, и капли из дыры в груди Эдди срываются и тонут, как красные бусины в молоке.

— Почему ты не сказал? — спрашивает Эдди.

О господи, только не это.

— Почему ты не сказал, пока мы были молоды, пока не успели разъехаться и потерять память?

— Я боялся.

— Ну надо же. И это меня считали трусом.

— Никто не считал тебя трусом, — слишком резко говорит Ричи. Эдди смеётся.

— Да ладно. Ты знаешь, о чём я. Я хочу сказать… ты мог бы дать мне решить самому.

Он сплетает пальцы — бледные и беспокойные, с бурой каймой под аккуратно подстриженными ногтями. Ричи не может оторвать от них взгляд.

— Может, — говорит Эдди, — если бы ты сказал, всё пошло бы иначе.

— Или нет.

— Или нет.

Что-то плывёт из тумана, тёмное и большое. Оно похоже на паром. Это за Эдди, ему пора — а Ричи всё никак не может задать тот самый вопрос. Хотя есть ли у него на это право? Такие вопросы задают живые живым.

Паром движется бесшумно. Раздвигает верхушки деревьев, пугает сонных птиц. Так мало времени, нужно потратить его с умом, но что он может успеть, если уже опоздал?

— Обниматься не будем? — спрашивает Эдди.

Ричи хмыкает, натягивая на лицо улыбку.

— Ну иди сюда.

Самая неловкая фраза, когда-либо вылетевшая из его рта, даже считая первые стэндапы в колледже.

— Заранее прости за рубашку.

Вот это Эдди зря говорит.

Потому что до того Ричи ещё как-то держался, а сейчас ломается. Стискивает его, прижимает к себе, всхлипывая глубоко и надтреснуто, как плачут дети. Ладонь, которой он гладит спину Эдди, становится липкой.

— Прости, — бормочет он, — пожалуйста, прости, что оставили там… в этой грязи…

Холодные пальцы ерошат волосы на его затылке.

— Ричи, — говорит Эдди в самое ухо, — ты не поверишь. Плевал я на грязь.

Что-то с глухим стуком ударяется о перила. 

Паром здесь.

— Нет, правда, Ричи. Я думал, что умру в сорок лет от аневризмы, или от бессимптомного рака, или от диабета… в крайнем случае наступлю на ржавый гвоздь и умру от заражения крови. A умер в бою с чудовищем, загнав перед этим в него кол. Неплохо, а?

— Придурок, — Ричи всё ещё плачет, но теперь и смеётся. — Мамке своей кол загони.

Надо его отпустить. Паром пока ждёт, но заставлять ждать долго нельзя.

Перед тем, как разжать руки, он глубоко вдыхает и целует Эдди в щёку. Щека холодная. По спине ползут мурашки. Эдди высвобождается из его рук и долго смотрит тёмными, без зрачков, глазами. Прижимает пальцы сперва к своим губам — а потом к губам Ричи.

Ричи немеет.

Не мигая, он смотрит, как Эдди перемахивает через перила, будто ему снова тринадцать. На пароме есть кто-то ещё. Тёмный силуэт в тумане. Птицы сидят на нём, как на насесте — на руках, на плечах, даже на вихрастой макушке.

— Стэн?

Стэн отвечает что-то, но до Ричи доносится лишь птичья трель.

Наверное, так надо, думает он, тяжело опираясь на перила. Наверное, так правильно.

Медленно, беззвучно паром трогается. Он плывёт в тумане среди сияющих звёзд, и чем дальше отплывает, тем яснее вырисовывается его форма. Черепаха, исполинская черепаха, неспешно загребающая лапами пустоту.

Люди на её панцире кажутся совсем крошечными.

Стэн машет рукой, Эдди кричит — и прежде, чем они уйдут в туман, прежде, чем речь Эдди потеряет для него смысл, превратившись в плеск воды и шорох ветра, он успевает расслышать…

* * *

— ...дамы и господа, мы начинаем подготовку к посадке. Просьба занять свои места и убедиться, что откидные столики подняты, а ремни пристёгнуты...

Ричи вздрагивает. За круглым окном плывут облака. На лбу наверняка осталось красное пятно в том месте, где он привалился к стеклу.

Он не в Дерри. Он летит домой.

Домой?

Сон тает клочьями. Что он почти успел расслышать в конце? Что Эдди хотел сказать ему? Неосознанно он трёт ладонь — и понимает, что шрама больше нет.

Должно быть, и это тоже правильно. Обещание выполнено. Но ему жаль этого шрама. Ему хочется сохранить хоть что-то из того дня, пропахшего сухой августовской травой — дня, когда они стояли, сплетаясь руками, принося клятву, что была больше их самих. Слишком тяжёлую клятву для тех детей из прошлого… и всё же они справились.

Самолёт гудит, снижаясь сквозь облака. Домой, думает Ричи. Я лечу домой.

* * *

 _...прежде, чем речь Эдди потеряет для него смысл, превратившись в плеск воды и шорох ветра, он успевает расслышать:_

 _— Ладно тебе, засранец! Кто сказал, что это всё? Может, не так уж далеко мы и уходим, а? Может, я ещё приду вспугнуть пару монстров под твоей кроватью?_

_Стэн обнимает его за плечи. Эдди смеётся, свободный и счастливый, каким никогда не был при жизни. И Черепаха уводит их в туман, белый, как молоко, которое наливают детям перед тем, как уложить спать._


End file.
